The Surprise (Teddy's POV)
by Shadowrunner91
Summary: This is the story of The Surprise but told from following Teddy and seeing from how it was like for him to meet the geeky and sweet Billy Kaplan. R/R please.


I do not own the characters of story they are property of Marvel, the story alone is mine.

**The surprise ****(Teddy's POV)**

_A real high school! Man I'm so happy I don't have to go to another Episcopal school again. And it only gets better; I'm on the football team with my best bud Greg Norris._

"Teddy if you keep grinning like that people are going to think you're high or something," the boy walking down with Teddy informed him.

"Sorry Greg," Teddy replied back trying to stop grinning. "It's just I've always wanted to go to a normal school and now I am and I'm a jock for the first time in my life. It's a lot to take in at once."

"Well don't think too much about it, us normal students don't," Greg joked as he lightly pushed his elbow into Teddy's side. Both boys were laughing at the joke as they were about to turn the corner Teddy suddenly is rammed by a boy running at what seemed like top speed before falling back on his butt. "Watch where you're going," Greg called out without noticing that Teddy didn't moved more than a foot back from the impact. But he noticed who had just run into Teddy. "Oh I should have known it was going to be you Fairy."

"It's good to see you too Gregory Norris." Teddy notices that the smaller boy had a hint of spite in his voice.

_Maybe he doesn't like being called that,_ was all Teddy could think of before his next thought rushed in. _Why would Greg call him that in the first place?_ Teddy move past his thoughts and reached a hand out to the boy, that he had knocked down, hopping to make a better impression then Greg was. But the boy just ignored his gesture and got up on his own as Greg let out another comment.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Billy it's just a nickname."

_So he's name's Billy?_ Now three other guys from the team had just came up from behind Billy each with a look of devilish joy.

"Caught you, little fairy," one of them stated. Billy has a small look of worry on his face.

"Well," Greg said taking a step forward, "let's welcome Billy back to school boys." Teddy knew that his teammates wouldn't hurt the kid too much but still in the milliseconds after Greg's suggestion Teddy's mind was filled of his earlier school years as a child and when he was picked on. He knew he had to stop Greg. He jumped in between Greg and Billy.

"Greg if the coach finds out you're picking on kids on the first day he's going to get pissed and we need you for the up coming game." Teddy hoped it would be enough to get his friend to give up and listen to him.

"C'mon Teddy don't be a kill joy," Greg complained to him. Teddy just shot him a stern look. "Fine, let him go guys," Teddy knew he could get Greg to let go of small things without much effort. Greg just turned around and walked away with his teammates following him, except for Teddy.

"Sorry if I knocked you down too hard," was all Teddy could think of saying before letting a small smile out.

When Teddy caught up with Greg he was a little surprised by what he heard.

"Don't do that again Ted,"

"What, why not?"

"Because we have to assert some authority here, I mean besides we've been doing it since last year so it's kind of normal for us." Greg tried to explain to Teddy but could see Teddy didn't take to it very well. "Look just don't think on it too much."

Teddy didn't like the idea of just letting someone get bullied but couldn't really argue the bell had just rung and he needed to get to class.

When he got to the class room he noticed there was only one seat open and it was next too the boy he met earlier. He walked up Billy and tried not to surprise him.

"Is that seat taken?" Just as quickly as he had said it Teddy realized he just said one of the world corniest pickup lines and he had said it out loud too. Luckily for him it seemed that Billy was too deep in thought to hear it. So he tried one more time, with a little more volume. "Um excuse me, can I sit here?" Adding a small gesture to the seat to his left, Billy quickly answered Teddy once he heard.

"Y-yeah sure." Billy's eyes quickly darted to his paper after Teddy took his seat. "I never got the chance to thank you for earlier." Teddy just smiled at Billy.

"Oh that, yeah don't mention it. I'm just sorry that Greg's been picking on you."

"I'm used to it," Billy admitted like it was nothing. "I've been getting picked on ever since I was in middle school."

_Does he mean that Greg has been picking on him for that long? Greg couldn't have. _Teddy failed to hid how he felt about what was just reveled to him, and it seemed that Billy felt guilty to see the young man look so troubled.

"What I mean is… its high school. It's bound to happen." Billy quickly said to make the mood a lighter one only to find he didn't.

"That doesn't make it right!" Teddy blurted out loud only to find too late that he now had the attention of the entire class, including their teacher.

"Well then would you like to tell us what makes it right then, Mr. Altman?" The stern look she was giving Teddy was more than enough to turn an average student into a puddle of mush. Teddy looked to the problem on the board trying to think quickly on his feet so that he wouldn't get scolded so soon into the day.

"Oh, um, the formula needs an exponent of 3 to be correct ma'am." Teddy soon found that he had his classmate's attention again only this time they looked at him as if he couldn't try harder not to make a fool of himself but hearing their teacher's response wiped their smiles off.

"That's right, it's good to know someone is paying attention in the class." Teddy gave silent apologizes as he retook his seat.

"Sorry about that." Billy just stared at him.

"It's ok, h-how did you do that?" Teddy looked at Billy with a confused expression before changing to a relaxed on and simply replied to his question.

"I just like math."

"You do realize this is Calculus, Honors Calculus?" Billy asked this time giving a big hint that what Teddy had done wasn't just a simple as answering 2+2. But Teddy just looked at him and gave a smile as he spoke.

"I really like math." Teddy turned his head to the board again with the intent to pay attention and not to draw anymore unwanted attention his way. But as the class continued he couldn't help but sneak small glances at the brunette neighbor that he had just met, his mind full of questions on what he was like.


End file.
